The Hyuga Trainers!
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Reno and Hinata are sisters and they are in the pokemon world along with cool pokemon! Let's BEGIN! GOT TO CATCH EM' ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Naruto Style

Star-kun: Hinata The Trainer has come and her Pokemon is Arceus (her special one) Glaceon, flygon , Raichu, and pidgeot (all Pokemon) She is a trainer who want to beat the best and be the best. okay we are listing the Pokemon that some people in naruto have okay?

Naruto: Jolteon, Ninetails (of course), Lucario

Sakura: Jigglypuff, Espeon, Persian

Sasuke: Magmar , Umbreon, Ekans

Tenten: Hitmochan, Pichu, Donphan

Neji: Gallade, Zapdos, Tysphslosion

Rock Lee: Hitmolee, nuzleaf, sceptile

Shikamaru: Slaking, Hypno, Slakoth

Ino: Azumarill, Roserade, Pachirisu

Chouji: Hariyama, Exploud, Munchlax

Kiba: Manectric, Luxray, Mightyena

Shino: butterfree, beedrill, venomoth

Gaara: Sandslash, Claydol, Shelgon

Temari: Swellow, Fearow, Scyther

Kankuro: Marowak, Heracross, Weavile

There's no Team Rocket or Team Akastuki, but they have Akastuki gym leaders and jounin gym leaders.

Star-kun: So there you have it and I'm in the story to as Hinata's sister and she is not a disgrace to the hyuga actually her father and sister love her and she left with me to discover the Pokemon world. Everyone here's the ages.

Me:17

Hinata:16

Neji:18

Sasuke:16 & half

Naruto:16

Sakura:15

Lee:18

Tenten:18

Shikamaru:16

Ino:15

Chouji:17

Kiba:16

Shino:17

Gaara:16

Temari:17

Kankuro: 18

Star-kun: I have a Flareon, Scizor, Salamence, and Arcanine.

Chapter one is coming in 5,4,3,2,1,GO!!


	2. Itachi and Sasuke

Chapter 1: Meeting the Hyugas

Star-kun: Hey everyone if you want me to put you in my story with Pokemon you like then say it in your review right now I'm with Neji, Sasuke, naruto, and Hinata. Hey Sasuke-teme don't touch my CD collection that is old rock hard MUSIC!!

Sasuke: -touch it- I touch them so what

Star-kun: -punch him in the nuts- That's what

Sasuke: -rolling on the floor- motherfucker!!

Neji: Stupid Uchiha

Naruto: HAHAHAHA!!

Hinata: Star-chan that wasn't nice

Star-kun: Sorry -rubbing the back of my head- Oh, I got my hair dyed and it's brown with orange, red ,and fiery strokes. Read now!!

!&()!&()!&()

"Hinata come now!" screamed the orange haired girl. "Coming Reno (Star-kun: that's me)" screamed Hinata. She had long locks of midnight hair with strokes of blue  
and dark purple. She has a deep hue of lavender in her eyes and she had pale flawless skin, She had on a dark blue shirt with a black sleeveless jacket that shows  
off her stomach and blue cargo pants with black sneakers. She also had a blue cap with a Raichu on it. Reno is a girl not a boy. She has orange hair with fiery and

yellow strokes. She had deep brown eyes with some hint of orange. Her tan was prefect which was like naruto's skin color. She had on a red buttoned down shirt

with short sleeves, she had on brown cargo shorts with three black belts with a chain with a Flareon head on it and her poke balls, she also wore orange sneakers

with fiery flames at to the bottom. Her hair was in a long ponytail. Reno and Hinata was sisters by mother not father. "Hinata ready?" asked Reno. "yeah!" said

Hinata. They got their bags in Reno's jeep which was green. They got in and Reno blasted some song called Ghost of You. "Reno how's Itachi doing I heard he have

a brother named Sasuke, I met them when they came over for my birthday last week." said Hinata. "Yeah, Itachi owns his father's gym." said Reno. "Hey we go to

Itachi's gym?" asked Hinata. Hinata and Itachi was best buds. "Sure I was just going over there." said Reno. They got to Petalburg city. The city was known for

their famous family the Uchiha. They got to the gym. Hinata stepped out the car with Reno when a boy about 6 foot with duck butt hair, onyx eyes, wearing a blue

shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers. "Yo Sasuke , Itachi is around?" asked Hinata. "oh, hey Reno, Hinata." said Sasuke. Sasuke liked Hinata since he was about 7.

Hinata raced to the gym grounds where Itachi was there. He had black sleek hair that was in a ponytail. He had onyx eyes but they had a mysterious aura in them.

He had pale skin. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it, black pants with fiery flames at the bottom, three chains and two belts around it, and he had on

black sneakers with red strips going down. "Itachi is HOT!" thought Hinata. Reno and Sasuke saw the look on Hinata's face. Reno thought "Hinata likes Itachi how

cute that means Sasuke is going to get jealous." Sasuke thought "No! Hinata likes Itachi, I must not let him get her! She's MINE!!" Itachi came up to the stands and

said "Hey Hinata and Reno!" "hi Itachi." said Hinata while she had on her well known blush. "hey Itachi how about me and Hinata face you and Sasuke for two gym

badges?" asked Reno. "Sure why not , I'll take you and Sasuke will face Hinata." said Itachi. So all of them got on the field. "okay let's Go ARCANINE!" said Reno.

Then Arcanine came out. "To easy Vaporeon come on out." Itachi yelled. Then Vaporeon came out. "Umbreon!" screamed Sasuke. Then Umbreon came out. "Flygon

I choose you!" said Hinata. Flygon came out. "Whoa bro that's…" before Sasuke could finish. "Yes brother that's father's flygon." said Itachi. It was hyuga vs.

Uchiha. "Vaporeon use hydro pump." said Itachi. Vaporeon used hydro pump on Arcanine but Reno said "Arcanine use extreme speed then use crunch on

Vaporeon." Arcanine moved behind Vaporeon and used crunch. Vaporeon hit the floor but was still up. "Umbreon use shadow ball on flygon." said Sasuke. "flygon

use gust then use slash." said Hinata. Umbreon made a shadow ball but when flygon used gust the shadow ball redirect and hit Umbreon who was still standing

except when flygon slashed him then he was out cold. "Umbreon return!" said Sasuke. He lost. "Yes! I won thanks flygon!" said Hinata While hugging flygon. "gon

gon!" said Flygon. Back to Itachi nd Reno battle. "Aracanine use flamethrower!" said Reno. Then vaporeon couldn't dodge it and it Fainted. "Yeah We Won! The

Hyugas Girls RULE!" said Reno and Hinata. They left the gym going to the next City.

!#&()!

Star-kun: nice story REVIEW!!


End file.
